Bad excursion
by akira3
Summary: No one knows naruto's been kidnapped, not even tsunade or his friends. Naruto came back after six years and...itachixnaruto, narutoxkakashi, itachixsasuke(yaoi,shounen-ai(re-posted)Chapt. 2 up!
1. the scroll

Author : akira-eikichi

E-mail: 

I don't own Naruto or his friends! The story is yaoi or shounen-ai; there will be more than one pairing, but I'll be focusing more on NarutoXKakashi, ItachiXNaruto, and ItachiXSasuke. There's lime and it'll turn out lemon soon (hehe) in the upcoming chapters, so ratings will go up. You have been warned! Anyone who is uncomfortable with man to man relationship-- don't read this fic. Simple.

P/s: I know this fic doesn't seem to link with the first one, but had to fix the fix the first.. it was kinda rushing so I had to re-do the fic. I hope this one is better than the one before

The day was gloomy, nothing seemed to be the way they are. There was no happiness, there was nothing. Birds didn't chirp, flowers withered and the sky was getting darker and darker. Every part of Konoha expressed solemn-ness. It seemed like Konoha itself was saddened over something or someone.

The grumbling thunder followed by white streak of lightning in the sky brought a heavy downpour to the village. The sudden change of weather caused a hectic in the village. The villagers didn't even have time to find shade. Children ran back to their houses, mothers shut the windows and fathers brought in all the firewood that was needed. The rain seemed to last longer than a day.

Soon the street of Konoha was empty, with only papers and thrash flew here and there. Lonely dogs howled answering the sorrow-ness in the rain. Little puppies barked as they follow their mother to a shelter. Cats jumped from one bin to another searching for a place to hide; some stayed under the shops balcony and some stayed on under the houses. Anywhere as long as it is safe and dry.

Konoha was very intense. She wailed miserably in the lost of one she dear the most. She love the boy, the blonde boy that she cared for, the one with clear blue eyes. She was there when ever he is angry, she was the tree he punched and kicked, she was the river he fell into, she was the sky he looked upon, she was everything around him and she (konoha) would always stayed by his side.

But it wouldn't be the same anymore. She heard him mentioning it, she saw him preparing for it and she fell the utmost lost when he announced it to the blonde haired woman. Ohh how she suffered looking at them..

"What the hell are you thinking young man!" the blonde women cursed as the boy finished his sentence.

"This better not be one of your stupid pranks, because if it is, I swear by the power of my fist I'll punch u all the way to heaven! ", she chattered and flashed her intimidating fist towards him.

Naruto didn't even bulge-- no wince, no fear, nothing. He just stared at the pale fist and held it in his small hands.

"Demo baa-san,.(But granny)!"

"I'm serious about this!"

"Why can't you let me go?"

"It wouldn't be long! ", he whined and stood on his knees in a begging position.

Konoha's spirit was there; she heard and saw the conversation, yet there was nothing she can do to stop him. The blonde boy didn't even notice her sorrow-ness and her anger in the rain storm. She continued to listened hoping for the boy to change his mind.

"Don't joke with me Naruto!" Tsunade sounded pissed.

"You expect me to believe in you? Huh?!"

" You think I can trust you traveling by yourself without putting yourself in danger!?!??" she hollered and waved her hand to emphasize her words.

The blonde boy kept quiet; he stared the floor as if interested with it. The latter didn't bother to listen to her lectures-- he already made the decision : no one can stop him-- not now, not ever!

"Naruto, " Tsunade called up to the blonde boy, worried to see him so still.

It was a bad idea to raise her voice, but after hearing what Naruto had said, she couldn't bare it and loose her temper. The blue-eyed boy was lucky that she didn't give him her deadly fist. 'That would have been easier', she thought and looked at the unmoved boy.

"I'm stil goin"

"Oh, no your not young man, it's too dangerous!" she said and slammed her fist on the table. Naruto is precious to her; she had lost two-- she couldn't bare to lost another.

"Who knows what kind of danger you might get into!" she hollered.

"Didn't you even think about the consequences!?!"

"Naruto you can go out there, but not alone," she said, remembering the bitter past.

"Your too young to take care of yourse" Tsunade articulation stopped when she saw the blonde one shaking all over.

" Naruto, daijoubune? (are you ok?) ", she asked. 'Is the boy crying?', Tsunade thought. Was she to harsh on him?

"Naruto, gomen," she stuttered.

"I just want you"

"You said before that I'm too young to take care of my what?" Naruto questioned her; still looking down towards the floor-- Tsunade couldn't tell whether the young one was angry or sad.

" Naruto I did"

"You said I'm too young to take care of my what?" he questioned her again, this time with a higher pitch. He was practically yelling at her.

"I said!" The fifth was getting pissed

"You are still too young to care of yourself!" the blonde women yelled back at the blonde-haired boy.

"What?" the blonde haired boy chuckled as he heard her statement

"I've been taking care of myself since how long god knows!!! " Naruto shouted.

"I was born to see hatred encircling my life!!!!" the blonde one hollered and point towards the village.

"I have the greatest evil buried in my body!!!!" he yelled and punched himself on the chest. Tsunade was shocked by his sudden change of behavior.

"And you… you are telling mechuckled that I can't manage to take care of myself…?" The blonde one stammered at his last sentenced as tears started to weld up in his eyes.

The Konoha spirit saw the watery reflection in those blue eyes. She would give up everything she could just wipe those tears away: but she can't. She existed to witness and witnessed is all she can do. Anger rose within her and unintentionally sending numerous of thunder in the village-- some of the houses caught fire caused by her anger.

Tsunade slumped herself on the chair and looked at the boy giving him a you-are-annoying glare. She felt like kicking some sense into that boy. 'What a persistent kid', she thought and mentally chuckled.

'Or am I being persistent?' She questioned herself. Thinking back of what had just happened, she didn't even allow the kyuubi-sealed boy to state his reason.

'Guess I am the one who need a kick to my senses', the blonde woman thought. But what could be so important for the blonde boy to come running into her office without knocking and nearly torn the door apart from the wall?

As if the boy had read her mind, a scroll was thrown towards her. She caught the scroll perfectly and bewilderedly looked at the blonde-boy. She took a glimpse of the scroll and studied it; there was a symbol drawn on it using a brush. She looked up towards Naruto and then back at the scroll.

'From the look of the yellowish cover, the scroll seemed to be written a long time ago, approximately 12 to 13 years,' she stated out mentally. And the ribbon they used to seal it—it was gold-strapped. Tsunade gasped when she saw it.

"Recognized the symbol?" Naruto asked with a flat tone, ignoring her shock expression. Tsunade clasped her hand to her mouth as she tried to cover the discomfort ness in her.

She looked at the boy as he took off his jumper.

"Naru-- what are you doing?" she stuttered. Tsunade didn't know why but her voice was shaky; just like the time when her younger brother died. What are the contents in the scroll that made her felt so uneasy? Tsunade didn't know why but her heart beated faster and faster as the minutes past.

'Why is Naruto so calm? Can he not feel the tension surrounding us? The tension you get when a secret was about to be leaked,' Tsunade thought as she touch the scroll fragilely. She held the scroll in one hand with full care. Tsunade stared at the scroll as if it had all secrets in the world.

'Does it?' she thought and looked at the boy taking off his black under-cloth.

Tsunade gasped again, and this time she had two hand clasped on her mouth when she saw the seal on Naruto's stomach glowed and so did the symbol on the scroll. Tsunade moved closer to the desk to get a good looked at the scroll.

'The symbol on the scroll and the one on Naruto's stomach were similar, no—' she thought back, '--it is the same symbol.'

"Where did you get this…?" she questioned the boy when the scroll stopped glowing and glared at it.

"I found it," came the boy simple answer. She mentally smacked herself-- can he not be a little more specific than this?

"Where?!" she hissed as her patience was running low; very low.

"At the uhh forbidden forest, while training," he answered back with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ignoring his idiotic attitude, Tsunade was about to question his presence in the forest when Naruto insisted on her to open the scroll. Tsunade hesitated from doing so, thinking what if it had a trap on it? The scroll gave her an eerie feeling before, probably if she opened it, it might cause more than just an eerie feeling.

'Can it?' she questioned herself. She did felt the tension but it was soon gone right after Naruto flashed his symbol to her.

"Don't worry, there's no trap on it" Naruto told her, giving her a bit confident as he sense her hesitation to open it.

"Maa... your not the only one who felt it," Naruto told he sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"That's what the scroll kind of do, it made you depressed if it doesn't know you," he explained.

"Kind of like that... I think," he continued as he tried to explain whatever he knew. ." Tsunade was caught of guard, she didn't even realize the tension was gone until Naruto mention about it.

"So you are saying that, anyone who tries to open the scroll will be depressed."

"Yeah!"

"And the feeling is gone only when the scroll saw that seal of yours?"

"Yes," he answered and jumped on the desk.

"Open it," he persuaded her and so she did as he told her to.

"It's blank!" she muttered feeling slightly disappointed for anticipating something great from the scroll.

"No, its not," uttered the blonde boy and bit his thumb. He waited for the blood to trickle before spreading his blood from the top to the bottom of the scroll. Tsunade studied the boys action and was aghast when she saw bit by bit, letters starts to form on the scroll, then Tsunade saw words glowing out of the scroll followed by sentences. Within minutes the blank scroll was now fully written from the top to bottom.

Naruto wanted to laugh seeing the fifth shocking expression. How many within this hour had she gasped-- three, two? He counted with his five fingers. 'Nevertheless she has to read it, I have to tell her why I'm leaving so sudden. Whether or not she wants to tell the other, that's for her to decide but I really hope she doesn't,' thought the blonde boy.

"Read it," said the blonde boy and settled himself in a comfortable sitting position on the desk.

Cliff hangers??? Muahahahahha? I was planning to make the first chap to be longer, unfortunately my knuckles got jammed. But I promise to update it ASAP.

Still I would really, really, really, love to get all the reviews…. reviews are like Gatorades to me!!


	2. Naruto departure

Author : akira-eikichi

E-mail: don't own Naruto or his friends! The story is yaoi or shounen-ai; there will be more than one pairing, but I'll be focusing more on NarutoXKakashi, ItachiXNaruto, and ItachiXSasuke. There's lime and it'll turn out lemon soon (hehe) in the upcoming chapters, so ratings will go up. You have been warned! Anyone who is uncomfortable with man to man relationship-- don't read this fic. Simple.

P/s: Sorry if the first chapter is confusing. I'll state out who is talking starting from this chapter.

The downpour still didn't stop and it had been hours since it started. How gloomy the village seemed to be, only those who were there knew. Outside the hokage's office stood a young girl, floated in the air with tears weld up her eyes. How she hoped for the boy to see her tears and change his mind. As the tear stream down her cheek the young Konoha spirit looked at the two blondes sitting in the red painted room. One, a young boy was sitted on the table, pouting; while the elder woman was busily studying a scroll opposite the young boy.

The young girl bit her lips. She knew about the scroll, she memorised every word of it. The scroll was buried deep in her – and was to be kept until the blonde boy is ready to take it. But she had been careless; Konoha spirit had underestimated the blonde's ability; she didn't know he was able to break the seal.

The young girl wept; perhaps the only thing she knew about the boy is his past, and perhaps she had failed to knew him now, but she could not let this pass; not like this. Perhaps now is the time for her to do more than just witnessing. A glimpse of smile appeared on her glossy face as she remembered a certain gray-heired jounin.

'Perhaps the funny-haired man can help,' thought the girl and chuckled.

Perhaps the grey-haired one could change the boy's mind and create a miracle…

Kakashi settled himself under a tree when the rain came out of the blue. The grey-haired jounin sat on one of the branch dedicatedly reading his only favourite book when a certain bright white light flashed suddenly and blinded him.

The one-eyed sharingan blinked once, twice, trice; it was no avail, everything was out of focus.

Kakashi shook his head from side to side with hope it'd restore his sight. To his surprise it did, but now it seemed to damage his brain as he saw himself floating on mid-air outside Tsunade's office.

"Araa?" the jounin mused as he paced from side to side like a weird crab. No matter where he step, he doesn't seemed to fall. Not that he wanted to, but this is against the gravity law.

Not satisfied by what he saw, the jounin crouched and swiped his hands back and forth under his legs.

" No floor?" he questioned particularly to no one. Kakashi was about to experiment the strange phenomenon again when he heard a soft chuckle.

"Dareda!" the jounin called out as he position himself into a fighting stance. With his right hand steady on the right pouch and his left hand on his head-band, Kakashi was all preapared for a fight when all of a sudden--

"Shh-" a tiny voice silent him. He gazed towards the voice and saw a young girl merely the height of Naruto with green hair and red eyes smilling at him. Sensing that her presence brought no harm to him Kakashi stood and smiled back at her.

The tiny girl--dressed in blue gown--had the most innocent look ever. 'Just like Naruto,' thought the grey-haired jounin and smiled under his mask. The one-eyed sharingan stopped his day dreaming when the young girl pointed towards the window.

Understanding that the young girl wants him to see through it, Kakashi walked forward and floated beside her. Having a great view from window, the young jounin grinned as he witnessed an event that might be the-hot-one for years.

"This might turn out to be interesting" commented the jounin and continued to eavesdrop…

There in the red painted room, Naruto sat on the table with a big pout plastered on his face while the blonde women read the scroll with a deep frown scarred on her forehead.

"Naruto, this can't be..." Tsunade stuttered.

"It's not a prank, if that what you are about to say" the blonde boy said bluntly. Tsunade looked at the boy bewilderedly, as if he had said the most damned thing in the world.

The Hokage tilted her head and gathered her confidence as her mind focused formerly to the scroll again. " How did you know it needed your blood?" asked the blonde women and hid her face behind the scroll; she felt her veins thinning and blood started to drain from her face.

Tsunade was as pale as a candle. She knew that the day would come somewhere in the future, and that she would have to tell him the truth, but she didn't expect him to ran into it. Somewhere deep down inside of her, Tsunade prayed that her ploy would still work--her act of pretend to not knowing anything Naruto said or whatsoever he is about to say.

Innocent as always, the blonde boy didn't sense the slight discomfort in her. Naruto jumped of the table and scratched his chin, trying to remember the event.

"Hmmm…. I don't know ne! So happened when I opened it the blood on my cheek dripped on it and words starts to form, so.."

"So you spread the blood to see it's full content," Tsunade continued as if she knows what he was about to say.

'This can't be happening,' Tsunade thought. 'I must be dreaming-- what is this?' A ninjutsu? A spell trying to make her confuse? Unfortunately for her it was not a dream but the real world with many painful truth.

It confused her; there was no agreement for the truth to be kept in a scroll, if there were... why hasn't she been told? Even on thin ice Tsunade had to admit; a part of her was glad that the scroll wasn't written bluntly. So it was signed under the name Uzumaki and the writer claimed himself as Naruto's father, but it didn't show who the real writer was.

A sudden relief came to her when she realised that Naruto knew nothing bout the writer, except that he is Naruto's father. Relief soon change into guilt since she dare not tell the boy the truth. Tsunade recognized the signature; she, the elders and other sennin could tell who the writer was from just a glimpse of the scroll.

"A promise is a promise," muttered the blonde woman to herself. Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh between her lips as she felt the burden falling back to her again.

"Naruto.. he might have been dead already," The blonde women said assuringly as she placed her chin between her hands. Where else in her mind, Tsunade doubted her own words. 'He is dead you idiot' Tsunade scolded herself silently without the young boy noticing.

Ironically the blonde boy smile.

"Every dead man has a tomb…"

"Tomb? What good would a tomb be? What.. don't tell me that you are planning to ressurrect him once you found your so-called fathers grave!" Tsunade burst out as she stood and kicked the chair behind her.

" A grave yard is a place for the dead! Not a place to find a lif-"

"URRUSAI!" shouted the blonde boy, frustrated by her spiteful word. With clenched fists, the blonde boy sneered as he felt anger welding up in him. Tsunade clasped her hand to her mouth as she fell on her knees. Shocked by Naruto's outburst, Tsunade was brought back to reality. All the anger she felt before was gone-- switched to a terrible pang of guilt.

Seeing the old women fell to the floor, Naruto gave her an assuring look.

"Naa, baa-san… dead or alive, I'm still going.." Naruto said with every word filled with resentment.

" Na-ruto, gomen-" she apologized, seeing her own fault.

" I didn't mean-",

" No, really it's ok," Naruto cut in.

" I don't care if his dead or alive, I'm still going.. and that's final," the blonde boy continued as he offered a hand to Tsunade.

Outside in the rain, stood the sagged-hair jounin by the window. With a bewildered look on his face, Kakashi ran his fingers on his scalp as he tried to seep the water from his hair. Question started to form in his mind as a reslut of listening to the two blondes' argument.

Kakashi found himself busily scratching his chin as he tried to make up every word they said. 'Who could this person possibly be?' the red-eyed jounin question himself. Ever since he was eavesdropping the only thing he can come out of this 'he; guy is that, he's a male. 'Well that's an obvious statement,' the grey haired jounin mentally stated.

Seeing that his offer to lift her up was rejected, Naruto looked out the window and smiled. And Kakashi by all means was panicking when the young blonde was smiling at him. "Shit, he saw me" commented the jounin and prepared to hide. Just as he was about to flee a hand grab his sleeves and the green haired girl stood beside him. She smiled and shooked her head from side to side.

" He can't see us," the soft melodicious voice slipped through her thin lips as she tried to assure him not to go. Kakashi nodded trusting her words and continued to view the drama.

" I better get going, I've lingered long enough and the day is getting old." Said the blonde boy as he turns toward the door.

" Matte Naruto (wait Naruto)," Tsunade called out as she sort herself out. Brushing her soft green blazer, Tsunade looked at the boy from head to toe before continuing her word.

" What happened to your dream of becoming a Hokage?" taunt the blonde women. Hearing her question the blonde boy smiled and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll come back and steal it from you" The blonde boy retorted and shoved his hands into the pocket. Tsunade didn't reply; she didn't know what to say; she can't find anyway to change his mind; hell, she can't even delay him from going.

His mind was fixed and there was not much she can do but watch him go. Naruto was about to walk out of the room when smoke started to form in front of him. A sound of 'poof' came and a sight of ridiculous spiky hair form within the smoke.

" Where do you think you are going, Naruto-chan," came a high-pitched voice beneath the smoke and a brute figure stood in front of him.

" Don't act like you didn't heard it," the boy retorted, knowing that the old man was eavesdropping them.

"Bwahahaha, I'm so flattered you actually realised it. Good progression Naruto, now give me a thumbs up," said the figure before him and smiled.

Naruto gave Jiraiya the you-were-SO-damn-obvious look and ignored him. Pissed by all the delayments he gets, Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out to the old sennin. " Stop dilly-dallying me, I have to go before.." Naruto stopped as he thought about the person he was about to say his name. All of a sudden cold sweat started to form on his forehead as he began thinking about a certain someone.

Jiraiya look at the boy then to Tsunade then to the window and smirked. "Before YOUR Kakashi find out?" Jiraiya continued as he saw the presence by the window. Naruto's pupils widened as he hears the name slipped out of Jiraiya's mouth. The name he's been trying to avoid from hearing or saying and here the ero-sennin is saying it out loud. Naruto bit his lip; it was hard enough for him to leave the village, now it's getting harder to live one that was precious to him. Naruto snapped his neck as he tried to get all the sentimental thought out of his confused mind.

" No, before team 7 and the rest of the village found out," the young boy corrected Jiraiya. Naruto didn't want to admit, 'no, not in the open', he thought. Even if this two people (Jiraiya&Tsunade) knew, he didn't want to declare it …. 'Not yet'.. thought the blonde boy and sighed.

An idea came to him and Naruto smirked. Within seconds smokes started to cover him and with a poof he disappeared. Naruto being Naruto, the not-so-bright-boy, reappeared behind Jiraiya and made a run for it, waving good bye to them.

After taking a step or two, Naruto realised that he's been running on air and a pink sluggish thing was circling his waist.

"AAaaah! Let me go!" the boy taunted and tried to break free from the enormous tongue encircling his waist.

" Bwahahahaha! You didn't think that lame trick would work on me… do you ?" the sennin snickered as he sat on the frog.

" Teme! Ero-sennin! ( Damn you perverted frog). Let me go !" retorted the blonde boy as he struggled to break free.

"Yamette, Naruto ( stop it Naruto)" Tsunade called out as she walked towards him. Pinching his chin, Tsunade told Jiraiya to let go of the blonde boy.

" Ne, Naruto ( look Naruto), it's very dangerous for a kid to go out there alone.. " said the blonde woman and gazed towards the window. She then smiled and let out a heavy sigh when she saw the boy pouting.

"But. I'll make an exception for you, since you are different that any other kid."

She smiled to the blonde boy. Naruto, seeing the soft side of her, smiled back to her and nodded.

" Be careful Naruto." Tsunade said before pulling him into a big hug and kissed his forehead. " I'm gonna miss you, you damn brat," hearing this the blonde boy chuckled and loosened his grip, breaking the hug.

Naruto turned towards the door and waved towards Jiraiya. " I'll be seeing you around brat! " Jiraiya commented and scratched his earlobe.

"Yeah," replied the blonde boy and smiled at the two people who, meant the world in his life. Naruto faced his back towards them and took a step or two, and ran back towards them and hugged both of them as tight as possible.

Surprised by his action Tsunade gasped but hugged him back. " Remember Naruto, this is home," said the women and slap his cheek lightly. " Come back home when you are ready" continue the blonde woman as she held his arms.

"Emm…" acknowledged the blonde boy and wiped the tears streaming down Tsunade's cheek. Naruto hugged her back then Jiraiya again.

" Wish me luck " said the blonde boy and ran out of the room.

' Wait , Naruto' Kakashi mentally shouted as he saw the boy ran out of the building. Confused by everything that happened, Kakashi turned to the green-haired girl , in time to see her sobbing. Tilting his head to the side Kakashi had the most sorrowful look on his face. No doubt he himself felt the sadness within, but something told him to hold it back.

The green-haired girl wiped her tears then hugged Kakashi. Within seconds, Kakashi found himself standing in the Hokage's office.

" You are soaked," commented Tsunade, seeing the water dripping from every part of the jounin.

Blinking his eyes for a while Kakashi was back to reality. How in the world did that happened, he didn't know, but now he knew that he will be in a deep trouble since they knew he heard every bit of the conversation.

" You are very bad in hiding your chakra," Jiraiya insulted with an unsatisfied pout on his face. Wiping the tears on her cheek Tsunade sort everything on her desk as she tried to make herself busy.

Kakashi stood in front of her waiting for his punishment. None came; the two jounin were busy-- trying to be busy. Then Tsunade look up from her desk and frowned.

" Why are you still here Kakashi?" questioned Tsunade and went back to her work. Kakashi was surprised she didn't scold him.

"Doshitte? (why?), " muttered the jounin still not clear with everything. Tsunade stopped whatever she was doing and sighed " What do you mean why!" she hollered and rubbed her aching forehead.

There, at the corner of the room Jiraiya chuckled seeing Kakashi acting like an idiot.

"Your acting like that brat Kakashi… did he influenced you so much to make such a big change in you attitude?"

Questions began conquering the jounin's mind on how can this two people knew about his feelings towards the boy. Kakashi wanted to ponder for the reason but then time stopped him. He better hurry if he want to catch up with Naruto.

" Souka (I see), I better get going," Said the jounin and turn to leave.

" You better hurry, he could be at the gate by now," said Tsunade

"Hai'(yes)."

" Kakashi!" Tsunade called out and the jounin stopped his track.

" Don't force him, let him go if that's what he wants… although it seemed you are our last resort to bring him back," Tsunade commanded and glared at the jounin.

Kakashi look at the green girl who all of a sudden appeared beside him. " Why me? Why not Iruka?" questioned the jounin, not bothering to face Tsunade.

" You should know the answer better than us" Jiraiya chuckled and purposely throw a nut towards Kakashi. Feeling the hard momentum from the nut Kakashi was about to fall on the floor before he failed to balance himself and landed on the ground.

"Ara? Weird things happened a lot today," commented the jounin and brushed off the dust from his pants.

"That saved my energy and time to get here…" said the jounin, looking at the main gat. Naruto is not there yet...

'Thank god'

"I'm not late," he mumbled and scratched his head. Kakashi was about to crouch when all of a sudden he heard small footsteps coming towards.

Quickly, Kakashi hid behind the gate.

"Speak of the devil," mumbled the grey-haired me? when he saw Naruto ran out of the gate.

Beta reader : needs a large dose of ice blended chocolate ( -- !)


End file.
